l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Soshi Yoshihara
Soshi Yoshihara was an air shugenja, courtier and magistrate of the Scorpion Clan. She became the Dark Oracle of Air in the late 12th century. Station Yoshihara was one of the chief assistants of Bayushi Sihaken in Ryoko Owari Toshi. Beneath the City, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Scrutiny of two groups Ronin group In 1172 the Scorpion were aware of the presence of three suspicious ronin, Gahseng, Setsuko, and Asagi. One agent was concerned about Asagi, and had requested permission to consult the Kuroiban. Samurai group Yoshihara gave Sihaken a message, Bayushi Kurumi, who was journeying with a multi-clan samurai group, had delivered a note in a Scorpion secure station. It together with the ciphered words Kurumi used, advised her Clan that she and her companions carried something of great importance to the clan, something that the clan lost. Sihaken knew that Soshi Idaurin was recently conducting an important transfer in the southern regions, but no news from her had arrived. Even more disturbing was that Bayushi Saka had reported that Kurumi's group had been met by the ronin group, and all of them had moved to Leatherworker's Quarter. The Destroyer War had stretched the forces at his disposal, so they were short of men to seize the important item by force. Sihaken commanded Yoshihara to prepare a mission, to completely burn Leatherworker's Quarter. Burning the City Sihaken and his men arrived to the Quarter and detained the samurai and ronin group, who were leaving a building. They were wounded, as if they had been fighting against a worthy opponent. Yoritomo Saburo warned him to cross the door, and requested it should be burned or the Empire would suffer. Sihaken meditated and Yoshihara was ordered to burn the accursed building. Fires in the City of Lies could not be controlled and all the Quarter burned to the ground. Beneath the City, Part 2, by Brian Yoon Sanctified Ones Yoshihara was appointed as commander of the Sanctified Ones, the secretive shugenja branch of the Empress' Guard, with Isawa Takashi as her second. Scenes from the Empire 17, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, & Shawn Carman Scrutinying a member The Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen informed Yoshihara that a new member of the Sanctified, M'rika, was a member of the Spider Clan, and her allegiance to the Empress Iweko I was unclear. Yoshihara gathered Takishi and two new members, M'rika, and Kitsu Katsuki. She told a leak had happened and it had been made known who four members of the Sanctified Ones were. The next Empress journey would be concealed with three decoy caravans, and the true one would be led by M'rika. When she was alone with Takashi, Yoshihara explained the leak was a fake, and the Empress would not travel. Yoshihara would be the woman at the palanquin protected by M'rika, and appointed Takishi as her escort. If there was an assault on what M'rika believed to be the Empress, Yoshihara would be able to expose both her and the Spider Clan as threats to the Empress. It seemed no attack happened. Destroyer War In 1173 Yoshihara was in the southern front as advisor of the Ikoma Daimyo Ikoma Hagio. The invading forces of Kali-Ma approached the First Breath Dojo, which was located in an undefendible place. Yoshihara agreed with Hagio to withdraw their forces, and the dojo was razed to the ground. The Destroyer War, Part 6, by Shawn Carman Aide to the Jade Champion Yoshihara was appointed as an advisor to the Jade Champion Soshi Yoshihara (Embers of War Boxtext) Asahina Nanae. Petitions, by Seth Mason Colonies Yoshihara sent a letter to Otomo Nishige, granduncle of the newly Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime. She told that Suikihime had learned under the sensei Otomo M'rika, who was a former member of the Spider Clan. The Scorpion took advantage upon the hatred Nishige had against the Lost, killers of his parents, and his drive agains the Spider Clan as a whole. The traditional Otomo moved to the Second City to become an advisor to his grand-niece, expecting to undo whatever damage M'rika had inflicted upon the Governor. Second City - The People, pp. 24-25 Fighting the Dark Naga In 1198 Nanae issued an edict that the various shugenja orders to cooperate with the investigation of Tamori Yayu, who believed the uncorruptible Naga race had been tainted, and this was related to the many attacks suffered from the Dark Naga. Yayu and his yojimbo Mirumoto Ezuno would combat this threat on her behalf, and Nanae appointed an Imperial Legion and a detachment of Jade Magistrates under Yayu's command. The Dragon Clan Champion reported that the Dark Naga were hidden in the Shinomen Mori, and Nanae sent Yayu and the Legion there. Finding the Balance, by Seth Mason Dark Oracle of Air In 1200 Yoshihara was selected as the new Dark Oracle of Air and attended the Conclave of Darkness with her fellow Oracles, to discuss about the impending raising of Jigoku upon the mortal realm. The Scorpion Clan scryed the meeting using the powers of the Oni's Eye. Conclaves of Light and Dark, by Maxime Lemaire & C Thomas Hand External Links * Soshi Yoshihara (Path of the Destroyer) * Soshi Yoshihara Exp (Embers of War) Category:Magistrates Category:Scorpion Clan Members Category:Oracles